Project Biohazard
by Sonicman0123456789
Summary: Four years after Wesker's defeat Chris has been promoted to a Special Operations unit Captain and is given a new partner, Piers Nivans. After recovering from her experiences in Africa Jill retires from the B.S.A.A and lives along the sides of bioterrorism, finally allowing herself to live a normal and peaceful life. This peace wouldn't last long as a new virus goes global.


**Quick note: This is a small preview chapter, what happens in this small chapter doesn't occur at the beginning of the story but later down the line. I plan on making the story into two parts: one part that focuses on the classic Resident Evil feel and another part that focuses on the modern Resident Evil feel while still having it's horror roots in there. This preview chapter is based on the side that focuses on the modern side of Resident Evil and how I'm going to go about doing it. I gave homage to Resident Evil 6 by having a similar situation to the brief scenario they had when you first play the game. **

**Also before anyone reads I'm letting you know that it's written in a combination of traditional paragraph form, which most of everyone is familiar with already, and script form. I'm not sure how reader's take to the script form but try and bare with me on it. It's kind of a requirement in my field so I have to use it as much as possible and fan work seems like a good place to start. I'm hoping with this style you will truly get involved with the story since in script form actors (or whoever) tend to truly get involved and become apart of the story themselves. If you don't understand that I'm not really sure I can explain it properly, but try and bare with me on it. **

**The events of this run parallel to Resident Evil 6, so think of it as readable DLC lol.**

**Anyway, that's all I have to say I guess. If you read this little chapter I hope you enjoy it enough to see more and I'll do what I can to provide in the future. Even if nobody read's I'm still going to continue anyway, writing for yourself is just as good for writing for other's in my book :P**

**If you're going to review take it easy on me. First Resident Evil story and fic on this site no less. Please and thank you!**

* * *

The scene opens in a blurry first person view of an unknown male. The faint sounds of screaming citizens are heard as the view temporarily goes dark. The view pans up showing devastating ruin in a populated city. Hundreds of people were running for their lives from an unknown source.

The view clears up and a large purple mushroom cloud could be seen in the distance, a mysterious gas was plaguing the entire city. The view slowly goes over to the right and a brunette woman was lying on the ground, unconscious. A hand reaches out and shook the woman but no reply.

The gas continued to approach and more people were falling under a strange illness once they breathed it in. Weak grunts were heard as the unidentified male stood up and helped the woman to her feat. He placed her arm around his neck and he weakly walked through the panicking crowd and over to a nearby building. He placed his hand on the door and tried opening it however the door was locked. After attempting a few tackles into the door it finally gave away and flew open. The two fell to the floor.

Not wasting anytime he turned to the entrance and was prepared to shut the door behind them. A panicking male civilian ran over to the same building and begged him to hold the door open so he could come in for shelter. The civilian narrowly made it in and the door was quickly shut behind him. The view goes to third person and shows the three survivors inside the old and dark building. By the looks of it they took refuge in an old bar.

The two previous survivors were a young man, André, and EX-B.S.A.A member, Jill Valentine. André placed multiple objects in front of the door and barricaded the three of them in. Afterwards he helped Jill up and brought her to the side where he laid her against the wall.

Jill: ….

André: Hang in there. You're going to be alright.

Jill: I don't think I'm gonna make it…

André: We made it this far and we're not stopping here.

He dug into his pockets and took out a clean white cloth. He used the cloth to wipe the small traces of blood and sweat off of Jill's head. He then took off the book bag and began looking for supplies to help.

Civilian (looking out the window): Oh my God…that fog has completely covered the entire area.

André: What kind of fog is it?

Civilian: I don't know but whatever it is it's making everyone sick. (Coughing) Uh!

André: You alright?

Civilian: Yeah. I'm fine. My throat's just dry.

André took out a bottle of water from his bag. Making sure Jill was alright was his top priority. Jill was too weak to drink for herself so André helped her by holding the bottle and squeezing what he could out.

Jill (drinking the water): …Ah.

André: Are you ok?

Jill: Yeah. I'm gonna be alright, thank you.

André: Don't thank me.

A vibrating sound came from André's hoodie pocket. He took out his phone to see who was calling, the name displayed "Armond".

André (answering the phone): Yeah? Yeah, we're fine. We had to take shelter inside of some bar. I know, that fog was spreading way too quickly, we couldn't outrun it. Are you still alright? You-wait, seriously? Ok. Good. How are things looking around your area? There too, huh…? Ok. Just try not to get killed. We'll meet up soon, later.

He hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

André: That was my friend. He's still alive and has survivors with him.

Jill: Good. We should continue following the route then.

André: Right. (Turning around) Yo, are you coming t-

The civilian André helped earlier was standing completely still in the shadows across the bar.

André: ….?

Jill: Is he alright?

André: Yeah. He should be fine. Hey, we're going to head out soon. Are you coming?

The civilian slowly raised his head and began to limp over to the two.

Jill and André obviously knew something wasn't right. The closer he got the more distinct his appearance came to be: an almost immediate discoloration and rotting of his skin occurred, the discoloration caused his skin to look grey. The strange mutation also caused alterations in his eyes, as his irises turned yellow.

Before André or Jill could react he jumped forward and pushed André to the floor. The cannibalistic man tried biting down into André's neck but luckily André managed to hold the infected back by holding his foot in his stomach and having one hand pushing back on his forehead.

André (holding the infected back): Shit!

Jill (kicking over a broken glass bottle): Use this!

The glass bottled rolled over to André's side. He grabbed the glass bottle with his free right hand. He took the bottle by the tip and shoved the shattered bottom into the side of the infected man's skull. There was a brief struggle between the two before André pushed him over, leaving him to slowly die with the glass bottle enlodged in his brain.

André (exhaling): ….Thanks, Jill.

Jill: It looks like we don't have time to rest. (Weakly standing) We should keep moving.

André: I hear you but don't push yourself.

Jill took out her Px4 handgun and loaded it. André reached into his back pocket and had an H&K P8 handgun. He made sure it was loaded and ready. Jill went over by the bar's window to take a look at the condition outside.

The fog died down, however, bodies were scattered all across the streets and sidewalks. It didn't take long for the bodies to rise with the same look of the infected that just attacked in the bar.

Jill: …Raccoon city.

André: That missile we saw earlier, it's because of that the fog spread, right?

Jill: Bioterrorism. Jesus…what happened, Chris?

André: Whoever breathes it in is going to get sick like all those people out there…infected…

Jill turned to André and noticed his concerned facial expression. He took out his phone in hopes of making a phone call but there was no signal. He looked at the phone with a saddened expression.

André: …

Jill: Are you ok?

André: My friends and…family are still out there. I don't know if they…

Jill: I'm sure they're all fine. We need to find as many survivors as possible and get out of here.

André: ….

He looked out the window and saw the infected slowly roaming the streets.

Jill: It won't be easy but if we work together, I'm sure we can pull through. It's gonna be a tough road.

André: …I know. Let's get the hell out of here.

Jill nodded and went toward the back of the bar. André turned his head away as if listening for something.

What he did next took Jill by surprise as she found herself knocked on the floor behind the bar's countertop. He briefly stood above her.

Jill: …

André (putting a finger over his lip): …

Jill was still a little confused however she noticed that someone was coming out of the back. The sound of erratic and strained breathing creped its way out from the dark backroom of the bar. A tall gray humanoid like creature slowly walked out of the dark room.

Whatever it was it appeared as a large vaguely human-shaped creature covered in hairless, seemingly-rough gray skin. Its mouth was large, taking up most of their otherwise-featureless face. Its mouth was covered in blood and filled with needle-like teeth which forced its mouth into a permanent grin. Small threads of clothing and flesh were dangling from its needle like teeth.

Whatever the creature was it walked by the bar's countertop, not noticing Jill and André lying on the floor. It walked farther away with its disturbing breathing. André and Jill got up and slowly walked away, the two had their guns ready and slowly walked into the bar's backroom with caution.

Jill: Thanks, you bailed me out back there.

André: What was that thing?

Jill: Most likely a B.O.W.

André: Did you hear how it was breathing?

Jill: Yeah...it was really unsettling.

André and Jill entered a small office. Sitting in a chair behind the desk was a human corpse. The two could barely look at its condition. The neck was violently shredded as if attacked by a vicious animal. The neck was barely hanging on to the rest of the mutilated body.

Soon the two heard the same erratic and unsettling breathing that they heard earlier. The two quickly turned around as the horrifying B.O.W they saw earlier ran into the room with its bloody jaws wide open and ready to kill.

* * *

**It was only four pages when I wrote it out in word. If anyone is interested not all the chapters are this short. I plan on making them 10+ pages, that's just a standard I set for myself when writing. But, again, this was only a preview so depending on my mood and if reader's liked I'll continue and do my best to provide. Thanks to anyone who read. You're all so lovely :D**


End file.
